


when i was a young boy: bonus scenes

by chanyeolanda



Series: draco dormiens nunquam titillandus [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bonus scenes!, M/M, This will be predominantly JJP, marked as complete because technically is, with some background ish markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: There are always more stories to be told.(Bonus/extra scenes from 'when i was a young boy', advised to read that and the fic it's a remix of first)





	1. in which jinyoung is convinced to help

**Author's Note:**

> I was told the bonus scenes floating in my head were necessary for the survival of the human race. Doubtful, but here they are anyway. Will be updated as I get around to writing the bonus scenes; or run out of them.

'But there's more,' Jackson says and Mark raises his eyebrows.

'More than pulling a giant middle finger at the house rivalry?'

'We can't be the only ones,' Jackson says, 'So. I managed to get Youngjae and Bambam to blab, and it turns out Jaebum-hyung used to be friends with the Slytherin seeker. I don't know why exactly they stopped talking, but maybe-'

'They stopped talking because Jaebum was a prejudiced dick,' Mark says lazily, 'but if you were going to suggest asking Jinyoung to help, I think there's definitely a chance he will.'

Jackson blinks. 'Wait, you know about Jaebum-hyung and Park Jinyoung?'

'Well, yes,' Mark says, 'Almost everyone who was at Hogwarts at the time- so, fifth year and up- knows. It's kind of a large part of why I didn't tell them about you. I mean, the house has always been wary of Gryffindors to start with, but it took a few prefects to convince people in the house that Jaebum was just being a dumb kid and shouldn't be beaten up because of it, especially since Jinyoung was so furious with him he wasn't exactly planning to stay friends with him.'

Jackson gapes.

'I'm sure he's lovely,' Mark adds hurriedly, 'It was a long time ago.'

'Why didn't you tell me Jaebum-hyung knew a Slytherin?' Jackson cries.

'I thought you knew,' Mark says with a shrug. 'I didn't realise Jaebum hadn't told anyone.'

'I went to so much trouble and personal expense to bribe that information out of Bambam and Youngjae,' Jackson laments, and shakes his head. 'Okay. But if he was that angry, do you think he'll help?'

Mark shrugs. 'What were you thinking of asking him to do?'

'Mend bridges?' Jackson suggests weakly. 'That is, if that's possible. I mean if he hates Jaebum-hyung's guts-'

'I don't think that's quite the case,' Mark says, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips. 'I'll talk to him.'

\--

Mark didn't even have to seek out Jinyoung, the sixth year approaching him soon after he got back to the Slytherin common room.

'Hey, can I talk to you?' Jinyoung asks and Mark nods in surprise, allowing himself to be lead into a secluded part of the common room.

'Is it true you're dating a Gryffindor?' Jinyoung asks after checking to see no one was listening and Mark's eyebrows raise.

'Wow, news travels quickly,' he remarks.

'Rumours travel quickly,' Jinyoung corrects, 'and your friends weren't quiet.'

Mark sighs. That's something else he's got to deal with.

'So it's true?' Jinyoung presses, an indecipherable look crossing his face when Mark nods. 'Jackson Wang?' he says next, and now Mark's really surprised. 'Friends with Im Jaebum?'

'How did you know that?' Mark asks, genuinely curious, and Jinyoung raises an eyebrow.

'That he's friends with Jaebum-hyung?'

Mark tries not to grin outright. 'That it was Jackson.'

Jinyoung shrugs. 'He's always looking at you. When I heard you were dating a Gryffindor, he was the logical first assumption.'

'To see that, you would have to be looking at him,' Mark points out and Jinyoung blinks, taken aback. 'But it's not him you're looking at, is it?' Mark continues before Jinyoung can say anything. 'It's Jaebum.'

Jinyoung looks down at the floor, caught off-guard.

'You still call him hyung,' Mark notes and Jinyoung meets his gaze again.

'I've known him since I was three,' Jinyoung says by way of explanation, cheeks a little pink but seeming altogether unflustered.

Mark flashes him a smile. 'Nothing to do with him _daring_ to get hot?' he teases and Jinyoung's eyes widen as his cheeks flood with vibrant colour.

'How...' Jinyoung clears his throat. 'How loud did I shout that, exactly?'

'Loud enough that I could hear it while walking past your open door.'

Jinyoung pauses. 'Did I... I wouldn't've said... how did you know I was talking about Jaebum?'

Mark grins. 'I didn't for sure until just now.'

Jinyoung gets a look of resignation on his face before he laughs. 'You goddamn Slytherin,' he says, ruefully fond, and Mark grins in return.

'I actually wanted to talk to you about Jaebum,' Mark says.

'He will almost definitely try and convince Jackson to break up with you,' Jinyoung says instantly, 'because he's too stubborn and prideful to admit that he's an idiot and was wrong.'

Mark blinks. 'Oh, he's been doing that for a while now,' he dismisses, 'No, we were thinking more along the lines of.... you being the bigger person.'

Jinyoung stares for a few moments before snorting. 'Bigger person, my ass, you want me to make nice with him so he can't say anything about you and Jackson.'

Mark grins and shrugs, not ashamed in the slightest at being caught out.'

'I'm in,' Jinyoung says.

Mark's eyebrows raise. 'Just like that?'

Jinyoung nods. 'Yeah. This got old second year already, and _he's_ certainly not going to do anything about it. So. Just like that.'


	2. in which jinyoung does not call jaebum daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung has some things to clarify before he even thinks about making friends.

'So,' Jinyoung says, sitting down next to Jackson, 'You're Jackson.'

'You know who I am?' Jackson says in surprise and Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at him.

'I've known who you are since before I started at Hogwarts,' Jinyoung replies, and, well, Jackson can't say he isn't surprised by that. 'Anyway. You're Jaebum's new best friend.'

'Oh, how long have you been nursing that gripe?' Mark says with a laugh from the other side of the table.

'Shut up, hyung,' Jinyoung replies dismissively, and Jackson bristles.

'Hey,' he protests, 'don't talk to him like that!'

Jinyoung's eyes crinkle up as he grins widely at Jackson. 'You're cute,' he says and looks over to Mark. 'He's cute.'

'Very,' Mark replies.

'You know, when Jaebum first met you, he said he thought you and I would get along,' Jinyoung says, turning his attention back to Jackson.

'I... did not know that, no,' Jackson replies, a little confused but always willing to make friends. 

'He also told me I wasn't allowed to like you more than I like him,' Jinyoung says and Jackson grins.

'Good thing that's not likely, then.'

Jinyoung laughs and Jackson sends Mark a grin.

They've returned to studying by the time Jinyoung speaks again, sending Mark into a bout of muffled laughter and causing Jackson to stare in mild disbelief.

'Just so you know, though, I've never _really_ stopped being his best friend, so...'

'You didn't speak for four years!' Jackson rotests and Jinyoung shrugs, copying something onto his parchment.

'Because he's an idiot. But _real_ friendships can go years without talking.'

'You weren't just not talking, you were fighting!'

'Strong bonds like best friends can be fighting and that doesn't mean they're not still best friends who love each other,' Jinyoung insists stubbornly.

'I think you're thinking of family,' Jackson says an Jinyoung looks up from his parchment to give Jackson a look.

'Well, I'm not about to call him my brother, so...'

'Bet you'd call him daddy, though,' Mark grins and Jinyoung raises a judgemental eyebrow at him.

'Is that a muggle thing?' he asks, 'Because as much as I like you, that almost makes me want to sympathise with Deatheaters.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then everyone else arrives and bambam asks why jinyoung's judging mark so hard and mark and bambam can't stop laughing when jaebum turns up.


End file.
